Frozen heart: The Punishment
by moronclub
Summary: Sasuke told Naruto 'bout his accident with his older brother, unintentionally. And Itachi knew it. Then, just like what he'd told Sasuke that he'll punish him in the worst way if he told another people. Sasuke should faced his punishment. Rape, Uchihacest


Hi! It's Shinjou again…

This is sequel of Frozen Heart, actually I made it only one shot, but here I end up made the sequel. May be I'll make a trilogy 'bout this one. Thanks to my reviewers.

Hehehe…

Ok, enjoy the story!

**Frozen Heart: The Punishment**

The next morning I woke up still in my bed. At first I didn't remember 'bout last night, then I feels my body aching all over especially from my rear.

Then, I remembered all of the 'accident' with my brother, when he mercilessly raped me. Here in my room, on my bed. I jumped out of my bed when the memories of last night flashing through my head, with my body aching I end up fall face first. I wrapped the blanket tightly around my naked body. Try to block all of the memories.

When I realized it I started sobbing uncontrollably. My body trembling and my head hurt from all of my crying last night. Why did this happen to me? I asked my self, but there is no one answers me. Slowly, I got up to my feet and staggered to the bathroom. I just feel like to take a bath after what had happened. The smell of his body still hanging around my body and I feel dirty. I turned on the faucet and let my body soaked by cold water. I rubbed my body with the soap; I rubbed it hard against my skin until it turns red from the rough contact.

The cold water still made its way rolling down my face then my body. It feels relaxing in someway, but still, it's not enough. After an hour, I've finally finished my bath. I stepped out from my bathroom. Yes, I have my own bathroom in my room after all. I didn't bother to dry up my body and I didn't even put a towel around my waist. I just staggered back to my bed. I want to curled up into a tight ball and forget everything, but when I saw my bed, there is still laying my blood stained sheet and dried cum on it. I yanked it off of my bed and throw it to the floor. Then, I realized it that there is someone else in my room. I turned around to see my brother, leaned his back on the closed door behind him. My eyes widened in horror. I cursed my self because I didn't put something on, like towel, to hide my self. He smirked at my naked body. I tried to hide my self with both of my hands.

"Don't bother to hide it," he started, "like I didn't see you naked last night." He chuckled at his own sentence when here I'm standing in front of him, naked. And I feel want to punch him, hard enough to make him get out of my room, but I just stood still on my hells.

"What you want?" I asked, my voice full of anger and hatred.

He stepped forwards before answer, "I just want to see how my lovely ototou is doing."

"You've had enough with me. Get out!"

He didn't reply, instead he walks towards me. I stepped back until my feet met the bed side which make me fall on the bed. I tried to get up when he pushed me to lying on my back. I started get panic and trying with my all mighty to get away from him. But, like I said before, he's stronger than me. Besides, my body is still hurt. It's aching all over again when my body tensed and struggles to get free.

"You know that you can't win against me," he said bluntly.

"Let me go! Get away from me!" I cried out at him. But, he ignored me and still holds me tight on my bed. I feel exhausted from all of my struggle and in my state what else I can do. Finally, I just lay there, glared at him with my puffy eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything now," he started, "I just want to remind you, don't you dare to tell anyone 'bout what I've done, what we've done, exactly."

"Go fuck your self," I spat at him. Then, he backhanded me hard enough to make me feel dizzy.

"I won't, but I'll fuck you over and over again," he replied sarcastically before leave me all alone in my room.

I just lay on my bed; my eyes still wide open at his last sentence. He's really a monster. I never thought that my life would turn out this way. I can't believe that my own brother raped me last night and he didn't even trying to say sorry, instead he intimidated me again to not tell anyone 'bout this. I don't even realize when I started crying again. I started to sob and I curled my body up into a tight ball. I was crying all day until I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I feel terrible. My body doesn't fell aching like the day before, but my rear, it still hurts.

I just do my common activities in the morning, except I didn't take my breakfast. I don't feel like to eat, although my stomach growled in protest because I didn't even have my food yesterday.

I went straight to my school. When I arrived in my class, there's someone put its arm around my neck. I jumped slightly, then take a look at who is it. And there standing beside me, the stupidest blonde I've ever saw, Naruto. But, he's my best friend though.

"What's up, teme?" he asked, "you look terrible…and slightly jumped."

"No-nothing," I stuttered.

He seems doesn't believe me, but I just shrugged it off. I walked to my seat at the back of the class. When I take my sit, I felt like something stabbed me through my ass. I flinched a little, then I try to relax my self. But, Naruto saw my every movement and it's not good for me since he's a curious kind. He approached me, but thanks to my lucky before he even open his mouth to ask me something, the bell's ringing. And there Kakashi-sensei, walking into the class with his bored expression. Wait; did I say Kakashi-sensei? How come he doesn't late this morning? I don't care by the way. Then, I don't know why, but the school today felt so quick and the last lesson is over.

I tried my best to not come face to face with Naruto, but did I say that I'm lucky back then? I was so wrong. Here I am in the empty class with Naruto, just two of us. When the class is over, I just took my leave, but he didn't want to hear all of my excuse. And I end up staying in the class with him.

"Tell me!" he demanded. When he started demanding people around?

"Tell you what?" I asked him as calm as I could and with my expressionless countenance.

"Did you think that I don't know anything?"

That's it, my heart started beating faster and my palms get sweaty. I just can't tell him, I can't tell anyone, but my mind screaming at me to tell him whatever my brother had done to me. When I opened my mouth to speak, my cell phone started ringing. He looks disappointed when he failed to get any information from me right there and then. I took my cell phone from my bag. I saw the caller id, it said 'Aniki', without hesitation I turn off my cell phone. Naruto seems more curious at my behavior. I saw him in the eyes for a moment, then I turned around and started run away from him. I can hear his voice calling over my name, but I just keep running away like hell.

When I stopped at the front gate of the school to regain my breath, I feel someone grabbed my left arm and yanked me. Made me turn around to face to face with whoever it is. I shocked shitless, when I saw it was Naruto. He's panting heavily, his left arm rested on his knee.

"Tell… tell me…!" he said, still panting heavily. He looks like he'll blow up whenever the time is coming.

"Tell…tell you what?" I asked nervously.

"Tell me who cause this," he replied while his left arm grabbed my ass.

"Aaaah…!" I cried out at the contact since my rear not fully healed yet. He shocked at my reaction and backed away a little.

"You know that you can tell me," he started again; seriousness can be heard in his voice, "I'm your friend."

"But, I can't," I replied almost a whisper.

"Why?"

"He'll punish me if I tell someone," the tears started forming in my eyes, but blink them away.

"But, you should tell someone about who abused and tortured you," he replied.

"Abuse and torture?" I asked him in confuse.

"Hell, yeah! Someone must be abused and tortured you that caused you any of pain since you're not a careless person who will fall from the stairs."

"You freaking idiot!" I yelled at him, "You're wrong! That's not it!"

"Then what? Tell me, teme!" he yelled at me back.

"HE RAPED ME!!!" that's it, I've told him. My eyes widened in shock at what I've just said. I looked around and fortunately there is no one around. I saw his eyes also widened in shock. Then, he hugged me tight.

"Sorry…," he started, "I don't know that."

I just stand there; let him hug me when the tears that I hold falling freely down my cheeks.

"Who?" he asked simply.

I hesitated at first, but he keeps asking who did it to me. And finally, I told him, "It's my brother, Itachi." I can feel his body tensed after heard my answer. Then his hug tightened around me.

"St-stop it! I can't breathe," I said, started breathing heavily. Then, he released me from his bear-like hug. He stared into my eyes trying to comfort me through his blue-sky-eyes. I wiped the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"You should tell your parents at least," he said.

"Even if, they absolutely won't believe me?" I asked him. He can't answers me, just like what I guessed. We stood there for a moment in silent. We stared at each other's eyes. "I should go home now," I said breaking the silent and started turn around when he said, "Why don't you tell the police?" I stopped dead in my track. I never think 'bout it, but, "They won't believe, my parents will do their best to prove that since my brother is number one for them." After answered his question, I walk away from him towards my brother's home. I never looked back at Naruto. He just stared me from his hells when I walked away.

When I arrived, I didn't bother to say 'I'm home' like I used to. I went straight to my room. I closed the door behind me and locked it from inside. I don't want my brother to come in my room again, ever. But, to my horror, there he is, sat on my plain bed. Wait a sec, plain? I didn't remember when I put it in order. Then, he smirked at me. I frowned at him. Why the hell he in my room again?

"You're such a bad boy, ototou," he started, standing up from my bed.

"What do you want? Get out!" I said back away a little until my back against the door. Shit, fucking door. Why it should get in the way when I need to get away as far as I could from him. I turned around to get the hell out of here, but I forgot that I've locked the door. When I started to turn the key, he yanked me back. Made me stumble then landing successfully on my bed. I stared at him in horror. Hoping that this is just a bad dream and would end when I open my eyes. But, no, this is reality I should faced.

"Don't you remember when I said 'don't you dare tell anyone 'bout this'?" he asked me. I can hear anger all over his voice.

My body stiffed at his sentence. Did he know that I've told Naruto? No, it couldn't be. Then, why he asked me that?

"You must be confused. I know that you've told that blonde kid. Who you called him? Naruto?"

"I… I didn't…," before I could finished my words he had slapped me hard across my face. My left cheek burn when he slapped me again.

"You should get punished," he said ripping my shirt from my body. I started get panic and struggle to get away from my really-gone-crazy brother. "When you hung up your cell phone, may be you also turned it off. I went to your school. And when I arrived, I saw you with that Naruto kid," he started again, "You started yelled 'HE RAPED ME' to him." Now, I can see fury in my brother's eyes. I didn't know that he was around that time. I thought there is no one around.

"…I…," I tried to defense my self, but he backhanded me. My left cheek started gets swollen. Then he yanked my pants off leaving me with only my boxer on. I tried to struggle again and kick him. And I successes. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. To my chance I got up from my bed and trying to get out from here, but before I reach the door knob, he grabbed my ankle which made me fall face first on the wooden floor. He dragging me back on the bed then cuffed both of my wrists on the bed post.

"Let me go!" I struggled again, but to no avail and now my wrists were cuffed to the bed post. Made me more defenseless. He ignored me and pulled off my last garment, my boxer. Here I am lying naked on my bed underneath my older brother. If you still can called him as an older brother after what he did to me and what he trying to do to me.

"I'd said it before that I'll punish you in the worst way if you told anyone else," he said before biting my neck hard enough to leave a mark on it, but still it feels hurt. I cried out when he bite me. I struggle more violently this time, but still to no avail. What you expect me to do in my state?

Then, he started get undress. My eyes widened in horror as the memories of last time flooded my head.

"No… Get off me! Let me go!" I yelled at him, struggle as violent as I could.

"No," he replied simply. After he finished undress himself, he shoved something up in my ass.

"AAAAAH…!!!" I scream as my in-healing-process rear tear again. I saw him pull the thing in and out of my entrance. Just in seconds I started bleeding again. He ignored all of my scream of pain, instead keep pounding that thing in and out of my bleeding entrance. "Please…stop…," I pleaded him only to be slapped across my face again. Now I could taste something like metallic in my mouth. Its blood I guessed. He keeps pulling that thing out then shoves it back. Buried it deeper in me in each trust.

"Don't you wanna know what the thing I shoved up your ass is?" he asked me with a mocking tone.

"Stop…," I replied. Tears rolling freely down my swollen cheeks. I'd like to die rather than through all of this ordeal. Sick ordeal.

"I take it as a yes," then he pulled that thing out of my bleeding rear, made me yelped. I shocked at the thing in my brother's arm. It's a sex toy, I don't know, a dildo may be? "A great toy to use, isn't it?" then he shoved it back into my bloody rear made me scream again.

"Stop it…it hurts…stop!," I choked out between my sobs. My body trembles uncontrollably at the pain. But there's no one would stop my fucking brother do this to me. I gasped when that thing hit my prostate. My brother smirked triumphantly and kept hit it again and again. Then, he started to stroke my member make it hard against my will. I moaned loudly when I climaxed in his hand, but he kept stroke it. "…stop…!" I pleaded him again, but he still ignored me.

"I'll make you cum again and again," he whispered that words in my ear, "…until you can't take it anymore." I can't believe that my brother really a sick, twisted bastard.

"…ugh…st-stop…," I choked out between my sobs. But, he didn't stop and keep stroking my member, until I release in second time. He kept stroke me until I came in his hand 'bout five times. I really exhausted, thanks to my twisted-brother. I was panting harshly, when he just smirked at me.

Then, what I feared the most is coming. He pulled out the toy and replaced it with his hard on. He shoved it hard in me. "AAAAAH…!!!" I screamed when I felt my entrance tear even more, "…it hurts, ple-please…stop it…" In result I get slapped again. Not to long for him to cum inside of me. He shoved his dick deep in me when he released his seeds. Roughly, he pulled out his cock from me; it more hurts that the last time. My tears was unstoppable because of the pain, humiliation, and horror my own brother caused.

"You…you've got what you want…," I started, "…let me go and don't come near me again…"

"What make you think that I'm done with you, my foolish little brother?"

"…wh-what…?" weakly, I asked him in disbelieve. He must be kidding, he tortured me enough, what is he up to? I thought everything is over, but I was so wrong.

"You must be wondering why your bed is in order, clean sheet, everything in its place?" he started, "I was the one who put all of it in order. Because, I don't want to punish you in such a dirty place."

"Get…get off me…and let me go!!!" I tried to struggle under him, but found my body is aching, especially from my lower back. Then he pulled out something from under my bed. I take a look at whatever my brother has pulled out from under my bed. It was a bottle of alcohol, 95% alcohol. My eyes widened when I saw it. I don't know what he is up to, but I'm sure it must be another ordeal for me.

"Your wounds here must be cleaned or you'll get infected," he said while opened the bottle.

"Wh… AAAAAAAH!" I screamed from my lung when he pouring the alcohol on my bleeding wounds. It hurts so bad, I barely can breathe because of the pain. It feels like burning when the alcohols meet my wounds. After that unbearable pain I felt a little numb and can't think of anything, but the pain. My whimpered of pain was the only thing I could heard beside my heart beats. My vision was a blur; I can't focus to everything around me.

"How is the feel?" he asked in a mocking tone. But, I can't really pay attention to him anymore. The pain is the only one that I can feel now. "I guess it hurts." After that I thought he'll leave me just like he did last time, but I was wrong. I admitted that I can't read my brother's mind, but why I always wrong when it comes to guess my brother's mind?

After few minutes, I feel it like forever though; he poured something else to my wounds.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!" I screamed again, but hoarsely this time, since my throat hurt from my previous bloody-scream. Now, I feels like thousands needles was stabbed straight to my wounds. I don't know that my brother is such a psychopath too.

"What about this lime? I prepared the water of it special for you," he whispered in my ear.

I was panting harshly, when he started undone my cuffed wrists from the bed post. Then, he kissed me on my sweaty brow. "I wish that you can learn to listen to your aniki's order, ototou," with that said he carried me bridal style to the bathroom. My body trembled uncontrollably from the pain. When we approached my bathroom, he set me in the bathtub and washing my body with the warm water. Surprisingly, he cleaned up my body so gently like the real older brother. But, he's my real older brother after all. His action was, is always confusing me. Unconsciously, I leaned to his gentle touch. I don't know why, may be all of the pain I felt makes me going insane. But, I really don't know why I leaned to his touch. Before I realized it, I was fallen to unconsciousness.

Okay, this is it for "Frozen heart: The Punishment" now, I'll write the last sequel as soon as possible. And I'm really sorry it takes forever for me to update it. Actually, I was stayed in the hospital these few past days, but here I am, back to my comp and write fanfic again. Thanks God.

Um… review please, I beg you!!!

And thanks a lot for read this second sequel.

See you in the next sequel of Frozen heart; I haven't decided the title yet. Okay, once again, review, please!!! ^^


End file.
